


ZombieTube

by angelheartbeat



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: :3, Apocalypse, Blood, Death, Explicit Language, Gay ships, Gore, Guns, I need to chill, Multi, Oops, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier trash, Swear Words, Yaoi, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, ahahahah it probably sucks, all the yaoi, also septiplier, anyway, ao3 i accidentally ignored your instructions but i'm too lazy to delete my tags, btw first fic, did I mention septiplier?, did i say too much, i love septiplier aha, i really don't get tags, i'm lazy with my title, i've gone into chatting mode, mark and jack - Freeform, marzia and pewdiepie, septicplier - Freeform, that one loner guy who's the third wheel because plot mwhaahaahaha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone's over in America, a zombie apocalypse breaks out and the YouTubers are stuck in America desperately trying to fight for their lives.</p><p>Lots of swearing, btw.</p><p>First fanfic! Yay! Ignore my name. I LIKE UNDERTALE, KAY? Just accept it. Anywhoooooooo, this is possibly the weirdest summary ever. Also ignore my idiocy with Ao3 because like I said this is my first time on here (all my previous fanfics have been on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net) so I'M DUMB</p><p>SKELESANS OUT. BAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I knew I shouldn't have come to America...

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, first chapter of first fanfic! Exciting! Anyway, I doubt people will read this but I hope my writing is okay ^u^  
> Also, I'm not good at writing accents, but I'll try Jack's accent, I guess...
> 
> More notes at the end, kay?
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Jack threw himself onto his hotel bed and automatically plugged in his phone charger he always had alongside his bed.  
"Ugh, I wish I was back in Ireland," he complained as he ran a hand through his fading green hair. He made a mental note to have his hair re-dyed. Green hair was bold and he loved it, but hair dye just faded so fast!  
He reached for the TV remote by the bed and turned on the TV, before dragging himself up to make a coffee. As the machine steamed away, his phone beeped, signalling a text. He glanced over and saw that it was from Mark.  
"Why would Mark be texting me? We just saw each other like five minutes ago..." he mumbled to himself, picking up his phone. "Jack! Something big is happening!" he read out loud, and frowned, his fingers flying across the screen.

........  
J: What do you mean?  
M: I mean there's something happening! Get your Irish butt out here NOW!  
J: But why?  
M: I MEAN THIS, JACK. GET OUT HERE. And bring your stuff with you.  
J: Alright, fine. Where are you?  
.........

Confused by the American's behaviour, Jack glanced out the window, and saw Mark waving at him from the ground. His eyes were full of panic, and he was mouthing something. The Irishman's eyes travelled from Mark to the people around him, and what he saw made him nearly scream in panic. He unplugged his phone, slung his backpack onto his back and ran out of the room, leaving his cup of coffee steaming in the machine. Because what he had seen... it couldn't be real. Mark had to get out of there, and Jack had to go with him.

What he had seen... what he had seen was zombies. Thousands of them, all surrounding Mark, threatening and ominous. How was that possible in the five minutes since he had last seen Mark? It just... wasn't. It had to be a prank. Right?

================

Mark stood outside on the pavement with his phone when he felt cold, dead hands grip his neck. His eyes widened and he turned around to see the rotting face of a business man. The zombie groaned as Mark screamed and kicked the zombie's stomach. The rotting corpse fell back, but his arms were still attached to Mark's neck.  
Unfortunately, they weren't attached to the corpse anymore. Mark gagged and tore them from his neck as fast as he could, before punching the zombie square in the face. He collapsed to the floor and didn't get up, but hundreds more replaced him. Mark backed up until he was pressed against the hotel building.  
"Shit... shit!" he yelled, as the first living corpses began to grab at him. He closed his eyes and was about to accept his fate, when he heard a thwack and a thud. He opened his eyes to see Jack standing there, blood on his knuckles, staring stunned at his closed fist and the zombie on the ground. He seemed to be muttering something under his breath, but there was no time for that. Mark grabbed the green-haired man's hand and started running. The two YouTubers managed to free themselves of the zombie horde, with the corpses lumbering after them. 

================

They managed to escape to a nearby alleyway, that was thankfully devoid of the walking dead.  
"Alright Mark, what the FUCK is happening?" Jack whisper-shouted angrily. The blue haired guy shrugged awkwardly.  
"All I know is, I was walking along the road when they started coming out from the alleyways."  
"And your first thought was me? I'm flattered, but what about the others? Felix, Ken, Marzia, Ryan, Matt, Bob, Wade?"  
"I... I was with Ryan, Bob, Wade and Matt."  
"And?!!?"  
Mark looked at the floor, his eyes tearing up. Jack's eyes widened in realisation.  
"Mark... they didn't..."  
"Jack... I tried to help them..."  
"YOU DIDN'T DO VERY WELL THEN, HUH?" Jack found himself yelling. He paced back and forth in the small space, running a hand through his hair. Mark stared at the ground, and tears threatened to spill from under his glasses. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again, deciding not to anger Jack any further.  
"Mark. Are they... dead? Or are they... whatever those things are out there?"  
"They're... they're zombies." Mark said, expecting Jack to yell in his face again. Instead, he did the opposite. His mouth began to break into a wide smile, the kind of smile Mark remembered.  
"Then they're not lost."  
"Yes they are, Jack! Have you not fucking seen the monsters out there? They're dead and rotting! Ryan, Matt, Bob and Wade were bitten! THEY TURNED INTO CORPSES WITHIN SECONDS, JACK! THIS INFECTION IS DANGEROUS!!" Mark started shouting, surprising himself with his ferocity and intensity.  
"But, Mark. If we can find an antidote, they're saved. The world is saved."  
"Jack, what can two YouTubers do against a horde of zombies?"  
"We can fight, Mark."  
Mark was taken aback, because for a millisecond he could've sworn he saw a flash of green in Jack's ocean blue eyes. It reminded him of the story the fans had made up, about Darkiplier and Antiseptic. But those were just stories made up by fans, right?  
Well... if zombies were real... that could mean...  
'No,' Mark firmly told himself. 'They're just stories. They're not real.'

==============

They had been standing in the alley for a while, neither of them willing to go back into the zombie horde. They had made awkward conversation, but mostly they were silent. Part of it was fear, part of it just sheer unwillingness to talk.  
"Jack-" Mark started, but they were cut off by the sound of footsteps.  
"Ssh!"  
"I shushed!"  
"Ssssshh!"  
The footsteps seemed to get closer. They were slow, and dragging.  
"D'ya think they've found us?" Jack whispered.  
"I don't know, but prepare to fight," Mark muttered back.  
They both put their fists up, and Mark made a mental note to get better weapons. A blade at least, or a gun would be good if they could find one, plus enough ammo to keep it stocked. A flashlight would be good, and if there were no batteries at least a pack of matches would do. Food was a necessity, and a safe shelter if they could get one. But where would they find somewhere?  
His thoughts were interrupted by sudden silence. The footsteps had stopped.  
The men barely dared breath.  
And then, something turned the corner and began walking towards them.


	2. Some Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get some company...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I HAVE A STORY FOR ALL OF Y'ALL, SIT YO ASS DOWN
> 
> I HAD THIS ENTIRE STORY TYPED OUT, AND WE'RE TALKING THOUSANDS OF WORDS HERE.  
> THEN I TRIED TO GO ONTO A NEW TAB AND CHANGE THE YOUTUBE VIDEO, AND ACCIDENTALLY CLICKED REFRESH.   
> EVERY SINGLE WORD WAS GONE.
> 
> AND I'M TELLING YOU, I LITERALLY CRIED AND STOPPED EVERYTHING FOR THE NIGHT.
> 
> SO Y'ALL BETTER APPRECIATE THIS, KAY?

The two men squinted as figures came towards them. It seemed to be one supporting the other, and their feet were dragging. Mark blinked and rubbed his eyes as the figures came into focus.  
"F...Felix? M..Marzia?" he spluttered as the two came closer. He glanced over at Jack. The Irishman was muttering something under his breath, and Mark could swear he saw a tear glint in his ocean blue eyes.   
"You know it.." Felix said back, smiling softly. He was supporting Marzia's weight, and Mark's eyes travelled down her leg to where a cut spread across her calf. Blood soaked her torn jeans, and she kept trying to put her weight on it and stumbling. Stepping forward, Mark took her other side and together him and Felix took the weight.  
"What happened, Marzia?" Mark asked.  
"I...I fell on some broken glass-" Marzia started, but was cut off by the sound of tearing fabric. She glanced up at Jack, who had been uncharacteristically quiet. He was tearing off the bottom half of his T-shirt, having already looked in the backpack he had brought with him (nothing useful, his suitcase full of clothes and the rest of his things were back in the hotel). He tore off a thick strip of fabric, leaving his stomach uncovered.  
"Jack? What are you.." Felix started, but realised once Jack knelt down by Marzia's leg. He wrapped the fabric round the cut and tied it tightly. It was soaked with blood in the first few seconds, but then it started to stop bleeding. Marzia tentatively put her weight on it, and squeaked in mixed joy and pain when it took her weight with not much trouble. Felix's mouth dropped open and a smile began to grow on his face. He began jabbering something nonsensical in Swedish, with the occasional English thank you. Mark smiled at Jack, and he grinned back. Marzia jumped forward and threw her arms around Jack's neck, closing her eyes.  
"Thank you..." she said in her beautiful accent. Jack grinned and hugged her back, before they both awkwardly let go. Felix stepped up to Marzia and laid a hand on her cheek.  
"You gonna be okay?" he asked. She nodded, with another grateful look towards Jack.  
"Aren't you cold, Jack?" Mark asked, noticing his exposed stomach.  
"Yeh, I'll be fine. Don't ya worry about me, Mark." he replied, with a grin on his face.   
"Well... alright..." Mark replied, frowning. He wasn't convinced, but it couldn't do much harm, could it?

\------(timeskip because I don't know how to finish that aha~)------

The four were walking down an empty alley when it happened. Six zombies jumped at them from the shadows. One of them grabbed at Marzia's face, two of them went for Mark and Jack, and the other three started in on Felix. The four were spread out along the alley, with Felix too far for any of the others to reach.   
"Marzia!" he yelled, as they tore at his clothes, face and hair.  
"Felix!" she called back, the zombie pulling at her hair and trying to scratch her face.  
"Don't let them bite you!" Mark and Jack screamed simultaneously. Mark kicked the zombie flailing at him in the stomach, and Jack punched his in the face. Marzia continued grappling with her attacker and finally managed to rid herself of him, smashing his head in with her shoe once he fell to the floor. They ran towards Felix, who was desperately trying to avoid their teeth and fend them off.   
"Hey!" Jack yelled, hitting one of them in the back of the head. It turned around, groaning, and lashed out. It's clawlike nails caught Jack's stomach and left long, reddish marks across his uncovered stomach. He fell back, his eyes wide and tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. An arm instinctively covered his stomach, and when he took it away it was soaked in blood.  
"Jack!" Mark yelled. Jack waved him away.  
"I'll... I'll be fine. Ya need to save Felix!" he said, getting up and stumbling towards Felix, where Marzia had joined him in attempting to fight off the three. Mark bit his lip and ran towards them, hitting two in the back of their heads. They turned and began to lumber towards him. They were larger than him, and their broken, rotting faces looked strangely like...  
No, it couldn't be. But looking closer... looking at them properly...   
The faces he was staring into were those of Bob and Wade.  
They were mangled, and collapsing. Skull showed on Bob's head, and blood soaked their mouths, dripping down their faces. On one side of Wade's head, an open wound oozed blood, shattered skull, and (Mark had to stop himself gagging) horrifically bloody brain.   
They stumbled towards him, making low growling noises. Mark made a fist and held it up, prepared to smash their faces in. But he made the mistake of looking into their eyes, and to his surprise they hadn't changed a bit. They were still identical to the eyes of the friends he knew and loved, still full of joy and happiness. He slowly put his arm down, and began simply backing up.  
"Mark!" Felix yelled. "Hit them! What are you doing?!"   
"T..they're Bob and Wade!" he yelled back, tears appearing in his brown eyes. "I can't fight them!"  
"They're not friends any more!" Marzia cried out. A couple more zombies had appeared behind her and Felix, and they were struggling to not get bitten. "They're monsters! Hit them, or you'll join them!"   
Mark closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, guys. I just... I can't hit Bob or Wade! They're my best friends!" He kept his eyes closed and waited for the pain of being bitten, and the probable pain of changing into a rotting, walking corpse. But it never came. Instead, there was a sharp crack and two thuds. Opening his eyes, he saw Jack standing there, eyes squeezed shut. Sweat was pouring down his face, and he was gasping for air. One arm was clutched tight around his stomach, covered in blood. The other was outstretched in a fist, with blood on his knuckles.   
"Jack..." Mark gasped, seeing his friend's condition.  
"That's the second time I've saved yer ass today, Mark," Jack managed to get out. He offered Mark a weak smile and pointed towards Marzia and Felix, who were still struggling with the clawed zombie and one other, a new one that had just appeared. Mark smiled back at Jack, but he felt like screaming. He would have to deal with this later, he thought as he ran towards the others. Jack ran after him, but halfway down he collapsed to his knees. Mark paused when he realised Jack wasn't behind him, and turned. Jack was on his knees, and before Mark could say anything, he motioned for the American to continue. Reluctantly, Mark obeyed Jack's wishes and continued running towards the other two. He took a running charge, and smashed the zombies together. They fell to the floor, and they all breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Jack..." Marzia said quietly, looking back at the Irishman. They all ran back to him, and Mark gently touched his arm. He was curled up in a ball, with both arms clutching his stomach. He was muttering quietly to himself in Irish, and his eyes were squeezed shut, clearly in an immense amount of pain.  
"Jack... Jack! Can you hear me?! Jack!" he said, gently shaking him. Jack's eyes slowly opened, tears running down his cheeks.  
"Loud and... and clear... Mark..." he said, his arm shakily coming up and giving a thumbs up. Mark felt a tear running down his cheek, and he smiled weakly. Felix tapped Mark on the shoulder.  
"Can we talk?" he asked under his breath. Mark nodded, and Jack curled back up into an even tighter ball than before, clenching his eyes shut. Getting up, Mark, Marzia and Felix stepped a few paces away and began talking in low voices.  
"He was hit by one of the zombies, right?" Felix asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Mark asked, aggressively brushing aside more tears escaping down his face.   
"Well, weren't Bob and Wade bitten?" Felix asked, glancing over at the corpses of the friends. Mark realised wiping away tears was useless as more ran over his cheeks.  
"Yeah... so maybe..." Mark said, the penny beginning to drop.  
"Maybe scratches work different to bites?" Marzia offered.  
"Would they have the same effect?" Felix asked quietly. There was silence as the others tried to process the information.  
"We need to get him some kind of antidote," Mark said roughly, forcing himself to not break down. He had already lost Bob and Wade. He wouldn't lose Jack as well. He would make sure of it.   
"But how?" Marzia asked. They all stood in silence, contemplating the thought of Jack turning into one of those walking bodies, only interested in blood and humans. The image of Bob and Wade's eyes ran through Mark's head. He couldn't stand seeing Jack's beautiful blue eyes on one of those... things. He couldn't stand seeing his lime green hair streaked with human blood and his face mangled and broken. He shook his head, trying to rid his head of the image.   
"For now, we should stop his wound affecting his chance of living," Marzia said, breaking the thoughtful silence. She bent down and started untying the T-shirt material around her waist. She wasn't admitting it to anyone, but she blamed herself for Jack getting hurt, in a roundabout way. If she hadn't gotten hurt, Jack wouldn't have given up his T-shirt, and he would have been saved from the deadly claws of the zombie. She knew in her heart it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help blaming herself.   
"What are you doing?" Felix asked, as he saw Marzia untie the material around her cut. It was bloodsoaked but fine to use, and the cut was no longer bleeding.  
"Helping," she said determinedly. She walked towards Jack. "Jack? Can I help?"   
Jack opened his eyes and saw Marzia, nodding with the last of his energy. He let go of his stomach, and they got a look at the cuts for the first time. They were three long, jagged cuts that would most certainly scar. They were each bleeding like crazy, and they looked kind of green around the edges. Mark's face crumpled when he saw them. How would Jack manage to move with those? And the more urgent question: was his condition due to loss of blood, or zombie disease?   
Marzia began to wrap the fabric around Jack's stomach. When it wasn't short enough she began to tear pieces off her own shirt and tie them around his stomach too. In the end, he had a mishmash of fabric tightly secured around his stomach, that was almost instantly covered in blood.   
And now came the worry and fear. Would Jack be okay? Would he turn into a zombie? Mark's head swirled with concern and worry, and every time he looked at Jack curled up with his hands around his stomach his heart broke a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUGH THAT TOOK FOREVER TO RETYPE TnT
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


	3. Night Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark goes on the night watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, isn't it? Goddamnit. Another of the thingies I wrote while out in France. Idk I got really bored with this one. You can judge.

A crackle sounded in the silent alleyway. Mark sat on the floor, poking at the fire with a stick. The three had been so happy when they had made fire. It was like the apocalypse reverted them to cavemen.  
  
As Mark stared into the flames, Felix and Marzia slept, cuddled up together. The pink-haired (A/N: I THINK I WROTE THIS WHEN HE STILL HAD PINK HAIR BUT IDK SO I'LL STICK WITH THAT) man looked at them with a smile, glad that they were still together. Jack was passed out on the floor, but he didn't seem to be in as much pain as before. He seemed more asleep than passed out.  
  
With a sigh, Mark turned back to the fire. He had promised to take the first watch, and he was regretting it. His eyes were drooping, and his body was falling, and his breathing was getting slower and...  
  
Aah! Mark thought as he snapped back awake. There was nothing around him. He had woken himself back up. With a longing look at Marzia and Felix, snoring away together, he returned to slouching over the fire and wishing he was back home as normal. Briefly, he wondered if the news of what had happened was spreading to other countries. If not, there were presumably some fans in other countries just waiting for their videos or tweets or posts. He sighed, feeling bad for them. They would know soon enough. Maybe it was for the better that they didn't know, anyway.  
  
He shook his head. Of course they needed to know, what was he thinking? His head dropped towards his chest and his breathing became deeper and more even. Jolting himself awake, he rubbed his eyes and yawned. The cycle of sleep-wake up, sleep-wake up, sleep-wake up continued for about ten minutes, but Mark was half-asleep for longer each time, and it was getting harder to wake himself up. He had just given up to his fate and let his head drop when a voice rang out. A very familiar voice.   
  
"Having some trouble staying awake, I see."  
  
Mark's neck almost broke with the whiplash.  
  
Jack was sitting up, smiling weakly at Mark. His hand was on his stomach, which was still bloodsoaked, just like the rest of him at this point.  
  
"Jack..." Mark breathed. He shuffled over on his knees and held his arms out for a hug, but pulled them back in when he saw Jack's condition. Sweat was dripping down the Irishman's forehead, and blood soaked nearly every inch of him. His eyes were full of pain, and his hair was messy from sleeping. Cuts and scrapes covered his face and arms, and Mark's eyes dropped to his stomach. The makeshift bandages were doing their job, but not very well. The ones on the outside seemed to be all right, but Mark could tell that the inner ones would be bloody beyond belief. With a slight frown, Mark pulled his hoodie off and began tearing strips off of his own shirt.  
  
"What are ya doing?" Jack asked. Mark didn't reply, tearing off several long strips. He put his hoodie back on and began untying the knots that kept Jack's bandages on.  
  
"Sorry," he said as he saw Jack wince. Taking off the outer layers was easy, but Mark himself flinched when he saw the amount of blood on the inner layers. Biting his lip, he peeled off the bandages as carefully as he could, but Jack still winced at every move.   
  
When he saw the long cuts across Jack's belly, he gasped in shock. They looked infected, oozing blood and pus. The edges of the cuts were green, and leaking a strange substance that Mark couldn't name. Preventing himself from throwing up, he threw away the bloody inner layers and began retying the outer layers and the new strips he had just torn. Barely any blood showed through, even on the new inner layer, and Mark sighed in relief.  
  
Jack had stayed silent through the whole procedure, allowing Mark to dress his wound without distraction. Now, though, he sighed and looked at his stomach.  


"I don't think I'm gonna make it, Mark." He said, not meeting Mark's eyes. A single tear escaped him and made its way down his cheek.  
  
Mark put his hands on Jack's shoulders, and used one of them to pull Jack's chin up, so he was looking him in the eyes.   
  
"Listen to me. You are going to make it. We are going to find an antidote, and get proper medical care, and make it out of here alive. And when I say we, that includes you." Jack squirmed under Mark's gaze, not meeting his eyes, so full of hope and confidence. He sighed and let his hands drop from his stomach.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mark. I'm just a burden ta ya, and Felix, and Marzia. I'm just a dead weight." Jack closed his eyes, and Mark didn't reply.  
  
There was silence.  
  
The only sound was the breathing of the four adults, and the crackle of the fire as it died.   
  
Mark dropped his hands from Jack and spun around, crossing his legs. He grabbed a stick and began tending the fire once again, stubbornly ignoring Jack.  
  
"Mark?" The Irishman said hopefully.   
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mark!" Jack said again, in an effort to get his attention.   
  
Mark spun around again, and his eyes were tired and angry.   
  
"It's Felix's turn to keep watch." He said angrily, and went to go wake up the Swedish man. Once he did, he briefly explained what had happened, omitting Jack's outburst. Felix got up, not absorbing any of it, and plonked his butt by the fire.  
  
Mark lay down between Marzia and Jack, and turned pointedly to face Marzia. Felix and Jack watched him silently, and once he was asleep, the Swede turned to Jack.  
  
"Sheesh," Felix said. "What happened between you guys?" Jack shrugged.  
  
"I just told him what I thought. About me being a burden." Felix nodded, and Jack took that as an invitation to continue.  
  
"I mean, it's true, isn't it? Yer having to give up clothes to keep me alive. Yer having to drag me around while I'm passed out, unable ta help in any way. Ya have ta try and make it so that I stay alive. I'm just a dead weight ta ya. A burden. Why don't you just throw me ta the zombies and be done with it?" Jack looked up, expecting Felix to combat his outburst with some indignant spiel about how they would never do that. He hoped that he would, in all honesty.   
  
Felix was fast asleep, his head resting on his chest. He hadn't heard any of it.  
  
Jack sighed in annoyance and lay back down, staring at the stars. He closed his eyes, and within seconds he was asleep.  
  
That meant there was no one keeping watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it turned out okay. I guess. Not the best thing I've ever written, but definitely not the worst. It could be worse. Much worse. All in all, I'm just hoping to get this fanfic running again. It was a good idea and I wanna keep it going because I really liked it. Anyway, I gotta go write more oneshots. Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> Whale then, I hope you enjoyed this! Like I said, twice now (?), this is my first fic so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, that escalated quickly. XD
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and I hope you liked! ^w^


End file.
